


El Cisne

by AliTheOrder



Category: Olympus - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: #makephiloamaincharacter, M/M, SPOILERS DE LA FLOR Y LA MUERTE!!!!, encima zeus, le hemos dado un novio zeus a philo, madre mía, salen Armand y Enid de fondo así que yo creo que cuenta como fanfic de el sol y la mentira ;)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliTheOrder/pseuds/AliTheOrder
Summary: Philo asiste a una fiesta organizada por Deméter, y allí conoce a alguien especial.
Relationships: Philo Barath/Pollux Hong (Original Character), past Philo/Urien
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	El Cisne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silliel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silliel/gifts).



> Pollux nació ayer mismo de una idea random y le hemos cogido un cariño que no es normal. Espero que os guste el fic y que queráis muchísimo a nuestro hijo <3

Todavía no me he acostumbrado a las fiestas de la alta sociedad de Olympus.

A pesar de que esta noche Deméter sea la anfitriona y yo esté aquí como invitado personal de la Hija, no puedo evitar sentirme fuera de lugar. Por suerte, al ser una de las condiciones de vestimenta llevar máscara, no noto todas las miradas puestas sobre mí como en otras ocasiones.

Ianthe procura no dejarme desatendido durante demasiado tiempo, pero hay muchas figuras importantes a las que saludar; demasiadas personas de las altas esferas a quien no puede ignorar sólo por hacer compañía a su amigo de Hermes. Los contactos son importantes, y aquí hay muchas personas ricas que pueden hacer donaciones a la Melíone.

Todo se hace aún más difícil por la ausencia de Dyra y Satomi. Ellas podían entender lo que era ser un extraño en medio de toda esta gente tan influyente pero, desde que se unieron a los rebeldes, este tipo de celebraciones se vuelven muy solitarias sin su compañía.

Me llevo la mano a la muñeca derecha de forma instintiva, jugueteando, nervioso, con mi pulsera de hilos granate.

Quizás todo sería más sencillo si estuvieras aquí.

Ianthe me pide disculpas de nuevo, porque un Familiar de Poseidón le pide intercambiar unas palabras, y yo le aseguro que estaré bien. Cuando se aleja, me quedo observando en todas direcciones, pensando en alguna forma de entretenerme. Busco a Armand, aunque no consigo avistar sus rizos rubios. Inspiro hondo. Supongo que acercarme a la mesa de comida para servirme algo de queso es tan buena forma de matar el tiempo como cualquier otra.

Supongo que es por andar distraído que acabo chocándome con alguien.

Me ruborizo al instante, abochornado, y agradezco que mi antifaz cubra la mitad de mi cara. Alzo la mirada para ver con quién me he topado, y me encuentro con un joven de pelo largo y tan claro como la nieve. Me saca más de una cabeza, así que tiene que inclinar su largo cuello para mirarme.

A través de su máscara, que evoca a la silueta de un cisne, puedo vislumbrar unos ojos dorados.

—Perdona —me dice, con voz amable—, ¿estás bien?

Yo me aparto, asintiendo. 

—Sí. Lo siento, ha... ha sido culpa mía —balbuceo, algo nervioso. _Norma número uno, nunca te cruces en el camino de un Zeus._

Él me sonríe, aparentemente tranquilo, y me tiende la mano.

—Pollux Hong, Zeus. Encantado.

Trago saliva. Un zeus. Qué vergüenza. ¿De verdad se está presentando? No acabo de entender por qué. ¿Por qué alguien de la élite de Olympus perdería el tiempo conmigo? Para evitar parecer descortés, le estrecho la mano que me tiende.

—Philo Barath.

—No me lo digas. ¿Hera? —deduce, aunque erróneamente, supongo que al ver que la mitad de mi máscara tiene plumas del color de ese Servicio.

Me suelto de su agarre.

—Hermes —lo corrijo, incómodo. Al fin y al cabo, mi máscara también tiene plumas naranjas.

Pollux ladea la cabeza, algo confuso, pero enseguida recupera esa sonrisa tan afectuosa.

—Hermes —repite—. ¿Y por qué no había oído antes tu nombre, Philo?

No da la impresión de que lo pregunte con malicia, sino con genuino interés, pero aún así es un recordatorio más de que no encajo aquí.

—No suelen gustarme mucho estas fiestas —digo, por toda respuesta—. Aunque soy un amigo cercano de la Hija de Deméter. Esta no podía perdérmela.

Y es cierto. No quería dejarla sola. Es el único motivo por el que he acabado asistiendo.

Pollux parece sorprendido con mi explicación.

—¿La Hija de Deméter? —pregunta—. No serás uno de los miembros de su tripulación, ¿cierto?

Se me corta la respiración. ¿Cómo de malo es que sepa esto? No puedo seguir hablando con él. Es demasiado arriesgado. Podría empezar un interrogatorio sobre esos seis meses que la Melíone pasa cada año fuera de Marte, y no seré yo quien le dé esa información. 

—Nos conocemos desde hace muchos años. Disculpa, no quiero molestarte más —musito, antes de echarme a un lado y a continuar mi camino, dejándolo atrás. _Norma número dos, si te cruzas con un zeus pasa el menor tiempo posible con él._

A mi pesar, Pollux me sigue.

—Si me permites, me gustaría hacerte compañía —comenta, como si nada, y yo me tenso un poco—. A mí tampoco me gustan demasiado estas fiestas. Por eso me parece importante que no nos alejemos mucho el uno del otro.

¿Cómo no van a gustarle estas fiestas a un zeus? Debe de estar tomándome el pelo. Aunque no sé descifrar si lo está diciendo en serio o no. Además, ¿por qué querría pasar tiempo conmigo? No me conoce, no somos amigos.

—Supongo —le concedo. Llego a la mesa y me sirvo unos trozos de queso en un pequeño plato, y no sé qué me lleva a ofrecerle un poco a Pollux, pero lo hago. 

Él, sin embargo, alza una mano. 

—No, gracias. No me va mucho el queso. 

Frunzo el ceño, casi tomándomelo como una ofensa personal. No puede ser de fiar si no le gusta el queso. Procuro no prestarle demasiada atención a ese detalle y entre nosotros se instala el silencio, aunque a él no parece molestarle.

Yo cambio el peso de mi pie derecho al izquierdo, incómodo, sin saber cómo continuar la conversación. De pronto, diviso no muy lejos de donde estamos a alguien llevando un cantoso traje rosa, y querría usar eso como excusa para escapar de la presencia del zeus, pero Armand parece ocupado con un grupo de tres mujeres a quienes no conozco y no me atrevo a acercarme. Pollux se gira entonces hacia el grupo y no sé cómo lo hace para leerme el pensamiento:

—¿Conoces a Armand Cordroy? 

—Fuimos juntos a la Akademeia —me apresuro a responder. No tiene por qué saber más que eso. Temo que de alguna forma pueda relacionar a mi amigo con los rebeldes, con Ilión—. Luego lo saludaré.

Pollux esboza una sonrisa.

—Te agradezco que no me abandones —dice, y cada vez que habla me pregunto si de verdad está siendo sincero. ¿Es posible fingir ser así de encantador?—. ¿Te apetece bailar?

Yo casi me atraganto con un pedazo de queso.

—¿P-perdón? —farfullo, enrojeciendo por momentos.

—Que si quieres bailar —repite, con naturalidad—. No vamos a desaprovechar la noche quejándonos de que preferiríamos no estar aquí, ¿verdad?

Debería negarme. Debería simplemente volver con Ianthe y olvidarme de que Pollux existe. Pero sólo ha sido atento conmigo, y eso que yo me he tropezado con él, y supongo que eso en combinación con su sonrisa y la forma en la que me tiende la mano, esperando a que la tome para guiarme hasta la pista, es suficiente como para que deje abandonado el plato de queso sobre la mesa y me deje llevar.

***

Esta noche no ha sido real.

No ha podido serlo, porque es imposible que la velada haya sido tan perfecta. Eso es lo primero que pienso al llegar a casa y echarme boca arriba en la cama sin ni siquiera cambiarme de ropa. Dejo la máscara sobre mi mesilla de noche y dejo escapar un suspiro. Pollux Hong no es real. No hay forma de que lo sea. Porque, cuando me ha sacado a bailar, ha sido como si estuviéramos flotando en el aire; como si el resto de la sala desapareciera. Era tan elegante en sus movimientos que cualquiera hubiera dicho que se trataba de un príncipe de un cuento de hadas.

No he sido capaz de apartar la mirada de sus iris dorados, que al mismo tiempo me mantenían hipnotizado y me recordaban quién era él en realidad. Un zeus. Alguien del Servicio más poderoso; alguien contra quienes mis amigos han jurado una guerra. Durante la velada, poco a poco, he ido rompiendo todas mis normas auto-impuestas, que están allí para protegerme. Protegernos. Suelto un gruñido, llevándome las manos a la cara. Lo mejor para todos es que me olvide de todo lo que ha ocurrido.

Seguro que Pollux no tardará en olvidarme también.

Al menos, eso es lo que pienso hasta que veo la notificación de Hologram en mi eidola.

 _Swanofgold ha empezado a seguirte_.

Apago la pantalla de inmediato, sobresaltado. No puede ser él, ¿cierto? Debe de ser una coincidencia. Que su máscara tuviera motivos de un cisne no tiene nada que ver. 

<<Hola Philo, soy Pollux>>

El aviso del mensaje privado hace que me dé un vuelco el corazón.

<<Así que tienes un podcast. Qué interesante>>

¿Se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo? ¿De la cantidad de artículos que escribirán sobre él en revistas de cotilleos cuando descubran que ha seguido a un hermes cualquiera en la red social más importante de la galaxia?

<<No es gran cosa>>

No estoy siendo modesto. La razón principal por la que empecé el podcast fue para, de alguna manera, mantener a mis amigos al corriente de las cosas que ocurrían en Marte lo máximo posible. No es una comunicación convencional pero, de alguna forma, sabiendo que me escuchan al otro lado de la línea me hace sentirlos más cerca mientras se enfrentan a quién sabe qué peligros ahí fuera.

<<Me gusta el nombre. _Game Over_. ¿Es por lo de tu actuación en la Odisea?>>

Se me hiela la sangre.

<<¿Me has investigado?>>

<<Es lo primero que aparece sobre ti si buscas en la red. No me dijiste que habías estado en el equipo de Cronos>>

Tendría que cortar la conversación de inmediato. _Qué estás haciendo respondiendo, Philo._

<<No lo consideré importante. Acabé dejando la Akademeia>>

<<¿Para unirte a la tripulación de Ianthe?>>

¿Por qué le interesa tanto esa información? Si se la confirmo, quizás me deje tranquilo por fin.

<<Soy el jefe de comunicaciones en la Melíone, sí>>

Tarda algo más que antes en contestar.

<<Eres una caja de sorpresas, Philo>>

No entiendo a qué se refiere con eso. No añade nada, y yo tampoco.

Sólo le doy a seguirle de vuelta antes de dormirme.

***

No entiendo en qué momento me he dejado convencer para esto. 

Han pasado unas pocas semanas desde la fiesta de Deméter. Pollux y yo hemos seguido hablando de vez en cuando. Bueno. Quizás bastante a menudo. Quizás cada noche, antes de irme a dormir, entro a su perfil y tenemos alguna conversación. Durante varias horas. Y debería haberse quedado en eso. Hasta que él dijo:

<<He estado escuchando tu podcast. A veces tienes invitados bastante importantes. A ver cuándo me invitas a mí 😉>>

<<Pues cuando quieras>>

Apenas fui consciente de cómo tecleaba esas palabras y, cuando quise darme cuenta, ya era tarde para arrepentirse, pues ya le había dado a enviar. Quise que un agujero negro me tragara y desaparecer para siempre. Habría sido mejor que el bochorno por el que pasé.

<<Vale. Pues hazme un hueco para el próximo programa>>

Tuve que darle la dirección del lugar donde grabo. Que es mi apartamento. Y aquí estoy, esperando a que llegue, repitiéndome lo mala idea que es esto. 

Pero mentiría si dijese que no estoy también emocionado. 

Cuando abro la puerta y lo tengo frente a mí, se me hace extraño verlo sin la máscara, aunque reconozco su rostro por algunas fotos suyas que he visto al rebuscar un poco en internet. Sí, yo también lo he investigado, aunque él no tiene porqué saberlo. También me había olvidado de lo alto que era en comparación conmigo. Me ruborizo un poco, algo abrumado. Me sonríe, tan dulce como lo recordaba, y yo debo hacer el esfuerzo de acordarme de moverme para dejarlo pasar. 

—Has... Has llegado pronto —murmuro. 

—Perdona. El transbordador ha ido rápido. —Se quita la chaqueta y yo le indico que puede dejarla en el perchero del pasillo—. ¿Aún no has acabado de preparar las cosas? 

—No, sí, ya... ya está todo más o menos listo. Sólo que... eso. No empiezo a retransmitir hasta las siete. 

Y para eso falta casi una hora. Pollux se ríe ligeramente. 

—Seguro que encontramos alguna forma de entretenernos hasta entonces. —Las piernas me tiemblan un poco. _No, Philo, no dejes que tu mente vaya en esa dirección._ Lo guío hasta el salón y le pido que se ponga cómodo, y entonces ve el mando de mi consola de realidad virtual sobre la mesa y alza las cejas—. ¿Es la Andrómeda 4? 

—Sí, aunque los gráficos no son gran cosa; hace tiempo que quiero comprarme la 5... aunque está agotada en todas partes.

—¿Me dejarías jugar? —pregunta de repente, sin poder ocultar su entusiasmo—. No... Nunca tengo mucho tiempo para los videojuegos, y mi madre siempre ha dicho que son una pérdida de tiempo, así que... 

No soy capaz de negarle su petición. 

Le dejo escoger el juego una vez nos colocamos las gafas de inmersión, y selecciona el _Marte Kart_. No era mi primera opción, ni de lejos, pero Pollux parece pasárselo de maravilla incluso cuando pierde cada circuito en el que competimos, y cuando toca la Senda Estelar cae unas cincuenta veces por vuelta. Me recrimina que hago trampas, pero yo le respondo que simplemente él es un terrible piloto. Nos reímos; acaba doliéndome el estómago por ello. El tiempo pasa demasiado deprisa y la alarma de mi eidola me indica que ya sólo faltan diez minutos para las siete en punto. 

Cuando me quito las gafas, una parte de mí todavía espera ver a un enfurruñado pelirrojo a mi lado. 

Me sonríe, agradecido, pero yo desvío la mirada. Hacía tiempo que no me divertía jugando con alguien tanto como ahora. Inspiro hondo y procuro no pensar en el pasado. No es el momento.

Le digo a Pollux dónde debe sentarse y ajusto el micrófono a su altura. Antes de que yo tome asiento también, Pollux me coge de la muñeca, y yo me estremezco con sólo ese gesto. 

—Philo —murmura, algo ansioso—. ¿Crees que podrías referirte a mí usando un pseudónimo durante el programa? 

—¿Un pseudónimo? —repito. 

—No me importa que digas cuál es mi Servicio. Quiero que lo sepan. Pero preferiría que el resto de zeus no se enterasen exactamente de quién va a contar ciertas cosas hoy —me confiesa, antes de guiñarme un ojo. 

<<El resto de zeus>>. Inspiro hondo antes de asentir. Es tan... insultantemente sencillo, olvidar que él es uno de ellos. 

Y eso me aterra. 

—¿Y... cómo quieres que te llame? —pregunto. 

Él me sonríe. Lo tiene muy claro, porque no duda al pronunciar: 

—Cisne. 

Tras un minuto, estamos en el aire. 

—¡Buenas tardes! —empiezo—. Estáis escuchando _Game Over_ con Philo Barath. Como ya os comenté por Hologram, hoy os traigo a un invitado muy especial. Hoy, por primera vez, tengo el placer de tener conmigo a un zeus. Saluda, Cisne. 

—Hola, Philo. Gracias por invitarme. 

Desearía no desconcentrarme cada vez que veo su sonrisa. 

—¿Sabías que nunca antes había entrevistado a un zeus antes? 

—Pues ya iba siendo hora, ¿no? —se ríe—. Qué privilegio, ser el primero. 

No prestes atención a tus aceleradas pulsaciones, Philo. 

—Dejadme que os cuente por qué está hoy aquí Cisne. Ha venido para ofrecernos una mejor perspectiva de ese Servicio tan inalcanzable; una visión que nos acerque a los miembros que lo componen. Dinos, cisne, ¿qué se siente al formar parte de Zeus? 

Su mirada parece ensombrecerse un poco. 

Me cuenta que a veces es agotador. Que hay gente dispuesta a clavarte una puñalada por la espalda (no me atrevo a preguntar si literal o metafóricamente) con tal de no perder poder y popularidad. Que está bastante cansado de tener que estar siempre pendiente del qué dirán. Que a veces sólo desearía ser él mismo, sin tener que preocuparse por mantener su estatus. 

Cuando habla, parece harto y exhausto de verdad. 

—Pero hay ventajas, supongo —dice entonces—. Te enteras de todos los cotilleos. Lo quieras o no. ¿Te parece si cuento alguno? Hay uno que creo que considerarás especialmente interesante. 

Alzo una ceja. 

—¿De veras? 

—Armand Cordroy —pronuncia, y no sé si me gusta la forma en que lo hace—. Se dice que tiene un lío con Enid Dusan. Ya sabes, la candidata a Zeus más popular del momento. Se los ha visto juntos en varias fiestas. _Muy_ juntos. 

Parpadeo, perplejo. Eso... Eso no me lo esperaba. ¿Armand está saliendo con una zeus? _Parece que no soy el único que ha estado rompiendo las normas ._ Pollux sigue contándome anécdotas sobre otros zeus, pero yo soy incapaz de dejar de pensar en lo que he descubierto acerca del afrodita. 

Soy incapaz de dejar de pensar en las reacciones que habrán tenido mis amigos rebeldes al oírlo. 

Cuando despedimos el podcast, Pollux parece muy satisfecho. 

—No... No sabía lo de Armand —le confieso entonces. 

Él se encoge de hombros. 

—No se habla de otra cosa ahora mismo. No era ningún secreto, tranquilo —me garantiza, supongo que para tranquilizarme. Pero no lo consigue, y supongo que se da cuenta, porque se pone en pie de inmediato—. En fin. Gracias por invitarme, Philo. Lo he... Lo he pasado muy bien. 

Yo también. Quiero decirle que yo también, porque es la verdad. Pero el podcast se ha acabado. No hay motivos para prolongar su visita. 

—¿Y... y si te quedas un rato más? —digo, en su lugar. Él parpadea, perplejo—. Te estoy dando la oportunidad de tener una revancha al _Marte Kart._ No la irás a rechazar, ¿verdad? 

Me sonríe, enternecido, y siento cómo me arden las mejillas. 

—No, claro que no. 

Acabamos jugando durante varias horas. El sol se pone y ni siquiera le doy importancia. Me dirijo a la cocina en cierto momento a por algo de picar para ambos, y le informo de que me quedan un par de cervezas. 

Casi puedo imaginarme su sonrisa cuando dice: 

—Tráelas. A quien pierda, le toca beber. 

Por su bien, me dejo ganar más de una vez. 

Acabamos sentados en el sofá, riéndonos de quién sabe qué. Lo he olvidado. Todavía llevo las gafas de inmersión puestas, pero no me hace falta verle para visualizar en mi cabeza lo atractivo que está con el pelo suelto y la corbata desarreglada. Pensándolo mejor, nada gana a la realidad, así que termino quitándome el aparato y sólo entonces me doy cuenta de lo cerca que está. 

Pollux no parece nervioso por eso. 

—Philo —murmura entonces. Mi nombre suena muy bien en sus labios—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? 

—Lo que quieras —digo. 

Me coge la muñeca con cuidado. La derecha. La de la pulsera granate. La repasa con el dedo, y yo tengo el impulso de alejar la mano de inmediato. 

—Perdona —decimos los dos a la vez, bajito. 

Inspiro hondo. 

—Perdona —repito—. Es que... 

—Estás saliendo con alguien de Hera, ¿no? —murmura, y parece muy avergonzado. Yo me quedo paralizado, sin saber qué responder—. Perdona si he... malinterpretado las cosas. No quiero interponerme en tu relación. 

Mis ojos se empañan sin que yo lo quiera. Me echo a llorar. Enseguida siento sus brazos rodeándome, preguntándome si estoy bien. Que qué ocurre. Y yo no soy capaz de ocultárselo. Le hablo de la Odisea. Le hablo de Urien. Le hablo de las promesas que nos hicimos y que nunca pudimos llegar a cumplir. Me prometió que me llevaría a Luna. Nunca pudo hacerlo. Nunca pude despedirme. Y no es justo. Lloro con más rabia, porque no es justo. Pollux me aferra con más fuerza, y oigo cómo me da la razón. No es justo, me dice. Lo siento, repite una y otra vez. Pero no es culpa suya. ¿O tal vez sí? Él es de Zeus. Es tan responsable como cualquier otro de este sistema injusto que me arrebató a Urien. Pero no. A él no puedo culparlo. No cuando no ha hecho más que estar ahí para mí todas estas últimas noches. No cuando está aquí ahora. No puedo. 

Me alejo un poco. Me seco las lágrimas y los miro a los ojos. 

—No has malinterpretado nada —le confieso. _Me_ confieso, porque necesitaba admitírmelo a mí mismo también—. Me gustas, Pollux. 

Parece asombrado. Se atreve a acariciarme una mejilla con suavidad. Se muerde el labio, y me pide permiso con la mirada para romper esa distancia que queda entre nosotros. Soy yo el que acaba haciéndolo, cogiendo el cuello de su camisa y atrayéndolo hacia mí todo lo posible. No lo quiero lejos. 

Le pido que se quede cerca, y eso hace lo que queda de noche. 

***

Están furiosos. 

Eso me cuenta Ianthe por mensaje. Están furiosos con Armand por lo que oyeron en el podcast sobre él y la tal Enid Dusan. Ella y Asha se comunican a veces en clave cuando están separadas, y yo sé que es un sistema que usan sólo para emergencias, así que puedo imaginarme la magnitud de su enfado. Del de todos ellos. 

Me entran náuseas al pensar en lo que yo les estoy ocultando a ellos. 

No he dejado de verme con Pollux. Ha aparecido en varios episodios del podcast, de hecho; no ya como invitado, sino como mi mano derecha. Sigue usando el apodo de Cisne, y aunque me gustaría poder decirle a todo el mundo quién es y que estamos juntos, sé que no es buena idea para ninguno de los dos. 

Al menos, es un pseudónimo acertado, porque su gracia y su belleza son equiparables a las del ave. 

Cada vez que me sorprendo pensando en algo así sobre él me reprendo por no ser capaz de contarles la verdad. No es justo para Armand. No es justo para nadie. Sé que la mejor solución sería simplemente no salir con Pollux, pero no quiero renunciar a él. Ha sido bueno y comprensivo conmigo desde el primer momento, y me ha hecho sentir menos solo de una forma que no sentía desde hacía años. Desde Urien.

Pero el secreto cada vez se vuelve un peso más grande con el que cargar, y sé que debo contárselo a alguien. Ella, al menos, merece saberlo. Porque al fin y al cabo somos el confidente del otro, y no puedo mentirle.

Por eso acabo yendo a ver a Ianthe.

No puedo evitarlo. El zeus no para de dar vueltas en mi cabeza, dejándome vulnerable y tembloroso, y no me deja seguir adelante. Sus palabras danzan en mis oídos y no puedo hacer otra cosa que suspirar e intentar gestionar el pánico que me sacude. Me he enamorado de un zeus.

Así que al final, para escapar de ese miedo que me deja incapacitado, he ido a visitar a mi amiga. La démeter es el único refugio que me queda, y con el paso de este tiempo en solitario nos hemos hecho más cercanos.

Su madre me indica que se encuentra en el invernadero con un gesto seco y una mirada indecisa. Aunque jamás lo dirá de frente, sus iris prejuiciosos me dicen en voz baja que la Démeter original no me quiere en su casa. No me importa, pues no es a ella a quien quiero ver en primer lugar, y tampoco podré perdonar todas las heridas que ha creado en mi amiga, aunque nunca hablemos de ellas. Mi servicio me ha enseñado a mirar, e Ianthe es la persona más auténtica y transparente que conozco.

Cuando llego al invernadero la veo agachada sobre la tierra, las rodillas de sus pantalones de trabajo manchadas de barro y el cabello recogido bajo un sombrero de paja de ala ancha. No puedo evitar sonreír cuando la veo así, tranquila. Desde que los caminos de nuestra amiga de Hades y el suyo se separaron, Ianthe volvió a cultivar en el invernadero. Me confesó en una de las noches que hemos compartido en compañía que necesitaba cuidar algo entre sus manos, construir un refugio que resistiera en el entorno que tan encerrada le hacía sentir y la ayudara a sentirse fuerte, al menos el tiempo en el que estuviera aquí, en Marte. Desde entonces ha ido añadiendo flores y plantas, algunas de los viajes que realizamos en la Melíone, otras de sitios remotos que no conozco y no me atrevo a preguntar. Parte de mí entiende que es un secreto compartido con Asha, y no voy a robarle eso.

Me cuesta interrumpirla, viéndola tan tranquila, así que observo en silencio cómo coloca unas flores moradas cuyo nombre desconozco y las limpia de tierra, haciendo huecos con sus manos enguantadas. Hay tecnología en Marte que ayuda a realizar estas cosas sin mancharnos, pero Ianthe siempre ha querido sentir la tierra entre sus dedos. 

Al final se percata de mi presencia, y sus ojos se abren con la sorpresa. 

—¡Philo! ¿Qué haces aquí? —Su alegría al verme me quita un peso de encima, aunque aún siento unos ojos dorados en mi espalda, clavados en mi pecho. No creo que vaya a poder olvidarlos en mucho tiempo—. ¿Ha pasado algo? 

Hago un gesto con la mano y la observo mientras se quita los guantes y se acerca, la sonrisa aún cruzando su rostro. 

—Sólo quería verte. No nos veíamos desde la fiesta, y tampoco pudimos hablar mucho. 

Resopla y se pasa la mano por la frente, apartando algunos mechones que se han cruzado frente a sus ojos. 

—Lo siento por aquello. Sé que no te gusta estar en eventos así. —Su voz suena realmente preocupada. Me guía con una mano a una sección del jardín donde descansan unos bancos de mármol, y yo acaricio con los dedos las hojas verdes de los arbustos que nos acompañan en el camino. 

—No fue nada. No quería dejarte sola, y realmente no estuvo mal. La tabla de quesos fue espectacular. 

Ianthe se ríe, sus carcajadas limpias ascendiendo con las brisas que nos sacuden. Pese a que todas las flores más delicadas están en el invernadero, soy capaz de notar un olor floral a mi alrededor, suave y delicado. 

—Es lo mínimo que podía hacer por hacerte sufrir un evento así —responde mi amiga, y se sienta con soltura en el mármol blanco—. Lo siento por haberte dejado tanto rato solo. 

Un pensamiento burbujea en mi pecho, acompañado de una voz, una igual de elegante y suave que el aroma floral que nos acompaña. Trago saliva y miro a otro lado, intentando encontrar las palabras para expresar lo que pasó, e Ianthe eleva una ceja en respuesta, más preocupada que antes. 

—¿Philo...? —empieza, pero no la dejo continuar. 

Levanto la mano y me siento a su lado, nervioso. 

—El caso es que no estuve solo. No la mayoría del tiempo, al menos. Y... bailé.

La démeter abre los ojos, pero no responde. Sé que ella, de entre todo Marte, de entre todo el universo, no me juzgará. Sé que escuchará y entenderá, y que estará ahí sin cuestionar ni menospreciar lo que siento. Lo sé y aún así necesito reunir fuerzas para decirlo, porque ponerlo en palabras hará que todo cobre más fuerza. 

Estoy enamorado de un Zeus. 

Ianthe acerca su mano a las mías, que de forma inconsciente y nerviosa se han enredado entre sí, y me aprieta en un gesto reconfortante. 

—Estoy aquí, Philo. Cuéntame. 

No necesito más para continuar. Cogiendo aire, abro la boca y hago lo que mejor sé hacer: contar una historia. Una sobre un cisne, un hermes y un baile que lo empezó todo.

Ella no me interrumpe. Me escucha con los ojos brillantes y un ligero temblor en el labio, y yo me pregunto si se debe a que quiere sonreír o si es por un gesto de tristeza que no quiere salir a la superficie. Debe dolerle escucharme hablar sobre amor y cercanía, pero no menciona nada sobre ello. Solo escucha y asiente, los dedos entrelazados con los míos, y me apoya cuando lo cree necesario.

Cuando termino, la sonrisa al fin se abre paso en su rostro, una sincera y emocionada.

—Así que… un zeus. —Es lo único que comenta. Su tono es divertido, pero no hay en ella ni un asomo de burla.

Suelto el aire y me cubro el rostro con las manos, avergonzado.

—Un zeus. —Consigo decir lo último sin temblores, pero la palabra suena ajena a mis labios. Miro a mi amiga de reojo antes de salir del escondite entre mis dedos—. No sé cómo sentirme.

—Lo que sé es que no tienes que sentirte culpable, Philo. No elegimos de quién nos enamoramos —responde, y coloca una mano en mi hombro en un gesto reconfortante.

—¿Crees que me odiarán?

No necesita que le diga quiénes.

La démeter se queda callada unos segundos, apretando los labios. Sus ojos verdes se clavan en las nubes que nos cubren ahí arriba, similares (aunque no iguales) a las que había en la Tierra hace muchos años. Su mente divaga, y parte de mí también se pierde en ese cielo, preguntándose dónde estarán nuestros amigos en este momento, y, sobre todo, si estarán bien.

—¿Lo dices por lo que ha pasado con Armand? —pregunta, y yo asiento—. A él sí que le odian un poco ahora mismo, es verdad. —Lo dice sin malicia, como quien expone una verdad universal—. Quizás les cueste un poco perdonarlo. Pero tú… No creo, Philo. Nadie pensará que vas a hacerles daño o unirte al enemigo. No hay nadie con corazón más grande que el tuyo, eso desde luego.

Un ligero rubor se extiende por mis mejillas, y yo maldigo ser tan fácil de leer. ¿Habrá sido igual de sencillo también para Pollux? No quiero pensarlo. 

—No parece un zeus —comento, y ella me contempla con atención. Aprecio mucho que no se ría de mí cuando lo digo. Todos sabemos que los zeus sí son todos iguales. 

Al menos así lo he creído siempre.

—¿En qué sentido? 

—No parece buscar interés cuando interactúa conmigo, y no ha pasado pocas veces —empiezo, y me miro las manos, que ahora descansan en mis piernas—. Tampoco ha actuado con superioridad. Nunca ha hecho gala de su rango, ni siquiera para las cosas más superficiales. No es soberbio, aunque sí elegante, pero de una forma… poco agresiva.

—¿Os veis a menudo? —Los ojos de Ianthe brillan cuando me lo pregunta.

—Ha venido a mi casa varias veces, y también es mi colaborador en el podcast.

—¿Es Cisne? Oh. —La démeter sonríe y suelta el aire en una carcajada, divertida—. Sí que es peculiar, o al menos lo que he podido escuchar. 

—Lo es. Y exasperante. Demasiado.

Ianthe vuelve a reírse y me rodea con un brazo, abrazándome de medio lado. Estos meses hemos estado más cercanos que nunca, así que ya no me incomoda su cercanía. Su olor a lavanda me rodea como una manta cálida y me permito soltar el aire, por fin. Necesitaba realmente decir esto.

—Pero le quieres, y eso es lo importante —concluye ella.

—¿No te preocupa que sea… _eso_?

Me apoyo en ella, intentando que su cercanía aleje todos los miedos que se acumulan en mi pecho.

—Lo hace, sí, pero también me preocupan otras cosas, como Armand y sus apuestas, que a veces se me hacen muy arriesgadas, o la seguridad de nuestros amigos ahí fuera. Me preocupas porque te quiero, pero no puedo y no quiero pararte. Lo que sientes es tuyo y solo tuyo, y yo solo puedo como amiga estar ahí para ti. —Murmura, y su mirada, viva como los bosques que una vez poblaban la Tierra, brilla unos tenues segundos antes de estabilizarse de nuevo—. Gracias por confiar en mí lo suficiente como para contármelo.

Consigo sonreír, aunque la mueca solo me dura unos segundos, presa de los nervios por pensar en las implicaciones de lo que Ianthe está diciendo.

—Tú confiaste en mí también. 

No es una pregunta. Los dos sabemos qué hemos vivido en este tiempo, cuántas noches hemos compartido intentando eliminar la soledad que nos cubría apoyándonos en el otro, las veladas escuchando música en silencio para así lidiar con nuestras pérdidas. La mía, la del hera que se marchitó demasiado pronto, dejándome roto y lleno de promesas sin cumplir. La de Ianthe, la del abandono, la culpa y una relación que no sabía si tenía salvación. Con el tiempo, esas heridas las sustituyeron otras, y al final construimos una amistad sincera. Ella me ha confiado cosas que no ha compartido con nadie. Sé que guardará esto hasta que yo me sienta preparado para decírselo al resto.

Me mira y vuelve a abrazarme.

—Pase lo que pase, infórmame, ¿vale? Dentro de lo que quieras contarme. 

—Lo haré. Y tendré cuidado —retruco, aunque sé que no hacía falta decirlo. 

—No sé hasta qué punto podemos cuidarnos de un zeus —termina mi amiga, y la indecisión le cruza el rostro durante unos segundos—. Pero más te vale. Todos estamos arriesgando la vida en cierto sentido, pero no deseo que tú también tengas los ojos de Olympus sobre tu nuca, no más de lo necesario. 

Le cojo una mano y la estrecho con suavidad, intentando transmitirle calma.

—Me asignaste la amapola de California por una razón, ¿no? —le recuerdo. Me gusta la forma que tiene Ianthe de relacionar a la gente a la que quiere con flores. Sus descripciones siempre son acertadas—. Una flor terrestre que es capaz de aguantar grandes cambios. No ocurrirá nada malo, lo prometo.

***

Hoy es la última noche que paso en Marte antes de embarcarme en la Melíone durante los próximos seis meses. Pollux ha venido a mi apartamento para que podamos estar juntos el máximo de tiempo posible antes de mi partida. Ambos estamos tumbados en mi cama, sus brazos envolviéndome y yo apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho. Es reconfortante sentir el latido de su corazón en mi oído y sus dedos acariciándome el cabello. Yo también jugueteo con uno de sus mechones de pelo, dándole vueltas sobre mi dedo y enredándolo en él. Pollux deja entonces un beso sobre mi cabeza.

Voy a añorar esta sensación tan cálida durante todo el invierno.

—No creas que por estar viajando por el espacio te vas a librar de mí —bromea, y consigue hacerme sonreír—. Voy a escribirte todos los días. Y espero que tú también lo hagas y que me cuentes todo acerca de los planetas que visitéis.

Ojalá pudiera contártelo todo. Ojalá pudiera contarte acerca de la belleza que hay en todos los planetas en los que estamos. Las plantas tan hermosas que hay que Ianthe siempre le ilusiona descubrir; los animales tan extraños que los habitan. Pero no puedo. No puedo, porque para los ojos de Olympus, de Zeus, todos esos mundos a los que vamos son inhóspitos y desérticos; sin posibilidad alguna de que los humanos podamos establecernos allí. Las fotos que edito, los informes que redacto, así lo confirman. Quizás algún día puedo contarte cuál es la verdadera misión de la Melíone.

Me limito a asentir, asegurándole que lo haré.

Permanecemos en silencio un rato hasta que él murmura mi nombre:

—Philo. —Percibo una nota de seriedad que antes no estaba ahí—. Debo… Debo contarte algo antes de que te vayas.

Yo me incorporo de inmediato, alarmado.

—¿Va todo bien? —pregunto, sin saber qué esperar exactamente.

Se sienta sobre el colchón, me coge de las manos y baja la mirada hacia su regazo.

—Sé acerca de tu relación con las fuerzas rebeldes.

Al principio creo que lo he oído mal. Porque no es posible. No puede saberlo. No él. No puede saber de la conexión que tiene la Melíone con los rebeldes, porque entonces todos están en peligro. Por mi culpa. Se lo dirá a Zeus. Irán a por Ianthe, la obligarán a revelar la ubicación de la Caronte, acabarán el trabajo que empezó en esa azotea. Siento que me cuesta respirar. Debí haber sabido que esto, todo esto, era una mala idea desde el principio. No debí responder nunca al primer mensaje que me mandó. No debí aceptar nunca bailar con él. No debí conocerlo. Siento que me ahogo, el aire abandona mis pulmones y no puedo respirar.

Noto de pronto cómo las palmas de Pollux me acunan el rostro. 

—Philo, Philo, tranquilo. No voy a decirle nada a nadie —me dice, y yo ya no sé qué creer, porque está hablando de esa forma tan honesta con la que habla siempre, pero no sé si aún puedo confiar en él. Si alguna vez he llegado a poder—. Respira conmigo, ¿vale? Tranquilo.

Le hago caso. Consigo calmarme un poco, pero no sé cómo encararlo. Pollux retira sus manos de mi cara e inspira hondo.

—Quiero ayudar —declara entonces—. Quiero ayudar en la caída de Olympus.

_¿Qué?_

¿Por qué querría un zeus tal cosa? No. Tiene que estar jugando conmigo. Con mis esperanzas de que la buena persona que conocí sea real. Tiene que ser eso, ¿verdad?

Pollux parece darse cuenta de que no me creo sus intenciones. Y, entonces, enciende la pantalla de su eidola y me muestra una imagen. Son dos niños, idénticos. No, no idénticos. Uno tiene los ojos dorados; el otro, marrones. Ambos tienen el mismo color de pelo que Pollux. Lo miro, sin comprender qué pretende decirme con esto.

—Somos yo y mi hermano gemelo de pequeños —me explica, con un hilo de voz.

Intento que no me tiemble la voz al responder.

—Nunca me habías dicho que tienes un hermano.

Una sola gota desciende por su mejilla.

—Lo tenía —me corrige—. Olympus lo mató.

Sus palabras resuenan en mi cabeza de tal forma que sé que nunca podré olvidarlas. Pollux se enjuga las lágrimas que empiezan a brotar de sus ojos y se arma de valor para continuar con su historia.

—Se llamaba Cástor. —Le cuesta pronunciar su nombre—. El mismísimo Zeus vino a nuestra casa para comunicarnos a mi madre y a mí que había habido un accidente. —Se ríe amargamente al decir esa palabra, y a mí me vienen recuerdos de cuando Ianthe nos dijo lo mismo sobre nuestros amigos a mí, Dyra y Satomi—. Un accidente. No pudieron recuperar su eidola. No sé si de verdad esperaba que lo creyéramos, pero nadie nos dio nunca más explicaciones. —Me mira fijamente, con una determinación que nunca había presenciado en él—. Quiero vengar a mi hermano, Philo. Voy a hacer lo que haga falta para cargarme este sistema tan injusto y horrible que no deja de arrebatarle la vida a personas inocentes.

Yo no soy capaz de moverme ni de decir nada. Simplemente lo observo, algo turbado por toda la información que debo asimilar de golpe.

—Dime… Dime una cosa —le pido—. ¿Te acercaste a mí para… eso? ¿Para que te pusiera en contacto con las fuerzas rebeldes?

Temo ya saber la respuesta. Pollux me coge de la mano y entrelaza mis dedos.

—Eso fue una casualidad. De verdad no sabía quién eras en la fiesta de Deméter. Cuando… te pedí que bailáramos —me confiesa—. Luego, investigué un poco, y descubrí… que la Melíone había estado en Ilión durante las revueltas. No fue muy difícil atar cabos. —Su mano libre se posa sobre mi mejilla—. Entenderé si decides no creerme, pero te prometo que nunca fue mi intención utilizarte. Realmente disfrutaba hablando contigo. Quería pasar más tiempo contigo.

Trago saliva. ¿Cómo podría no creerlo, después de que no ha hecho más que ser sincero conmigo en todo lo demás? Está siendo sincero ahora. Lo sé. Además, ¿no le he ocultado yo también ciertas cosas? ¿En qué nos diferenciamos en realidad?

No puedo enfadarme con él.

Lo beso, y él me acoge con fuerza. Apoyo mi frente contra la suya y le sonrío.

—Les diré que tenemos un nuevo aliado.

El más poderoso hasta ahora, porque, ¿quién podría desconfiar de un majestuoso e inocente cisne?


End file.
